


El último adiós

by Roucalypse



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roucalypse/pseuds/Roucalypse
Summary: Pyrrha se había ido, pero Jaune esperaba que, allí donde estuviera, fuera feliz.





	El último adiós

Un brillante y dorado sol adornaba una mañana de cielo azul cuando se celebró un funeral que tendría que haber sido realizado hace bastante tiempo, pero ni la guerra ni el tiempo tenían piedad por los caídos, ni tampoco por las víctimas. Pasó cierto tiempo desde que se fue, pero para Jaune D’Arc se paró el tiempo en ese momento que la perdió de vista. Supo nada más que se separó de él que no volvería, que sería la última vez que la viese, y lo intentó asimilar. Pero no podía.Y mentiría si dijese que estaba bien, mentiría si dijese que hizo todo lo que pudo y que ella descansaría en paz, que no la echaba de menos. Porque había sido y era tan importante para él que no era capaz de deshacerse de su recuerdo, olvidarla sin más y sobreponerse al dolor de una pérdida así, no podía. Pyrrha había muerto y era incapaz de creérselo. Se prometió a sí mismo protegerla con todo lo que pudiese, incluso con su vida si era necesario, y no pudo. Si hubiese tan solo haber podido hablar con ella… Si lo hubiese intentado, Pyrrha estaría viva, con ellos y feliz.

 

Ese día se reunieron pocas personas para honrar a la joven caída en batalla, no solo como guerrera, sino también como amiga. Pero eran las que tenían que estar. En esa lista estaban sus compañeros de equipo, Nora y Ren, las chicas del equipo RWBY, Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Yang, y finalmente, su madre y Jaune. Aunque hubiese pasado tiempo, la herida seguía abierta en el corazón de todos ellos.

 

En un determinado momento del día la madre de Pyrrha se acercó a Jaune. Era, sin duda alguna, su primero encuentro.

 

-Eres Jaune ¿Me equivoco?- la mujer mostraba una sonrisa triste en su rostro, la de haber conocido a alguien a quien debía apreciar en circunstancias bastante duras.

 

-Es un placer conocerla, aunque de todo corazón puedo decirle que habría preferido que se hubiese dado esta oportunidad en otras circunstancias… Y no aquí- Jaune reflejaba en sus ojos toda la tristeza que no fue capaz de expresar con palabras, y de ello se percató la madre de esta.

 

-Pyrrha me habló bastante de ti. Y si estuviese aquí… -a medida que hablaba, las lágrimas iban saliendo de sus ojos, hipaba por el llanto y se mordía el labio intentando contener su sufrimiento, como si tuviese miedo de que saliese todo su dolor disparado de su corazón, aunque ya estuviese ocurriendo. Paró por un instante, tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió- si estuviese aquí... Me encantaría poder veros juntos- nada más decir eso, ambos rompieron a llorar y por impulso se abrazaron. Ahora mismo podrían estar los tres juntos y siendo felices, pero esa maldita guerra, esas condenadas ansias de poder y los oscuros fines de sus rivales les habían privado de una persona a la que amaban.

 

Al cabo de un rato todos empezaron a charlar sobre la joven guerrera, contaron anécdotas, hablaron de una joven llena de virtud y bondad a la que apreciaban, admiraban y querían, de una persona que no merecía haber muerto a manos de alguien así. Es cierto que esa persona finalmente pagó por lo que hizo, pero su familia y amigos preferían sin lugar a dudas que hubiese pagado por sus males sin haber costado ni una sola vida. Las personas que estaban allí presentes comenzaron a llorar. Finalmente, a lo largo de una hora se habían ido yendo todos, salvo los tres integrantes de JNPR. Se fueron a la habitación que compartían y se sentaron allí en el suelo a hablar más. Estaban desolados y con los ojos rojos de llorar, apoyados el uno en el otro. En cierto punto de la conversación, Nora sacó una carta de su bolsillo.

 

-Sé que debería haberla mencionado antes, pero…- se la extendió a Jaune y él la tomó con suma delicadeza- me la dio la madre de Pyrrha. Era la última carta que le escribió. En un principio me negué a aceptarla… Quiero decir, era un recuerdo suyo, tendría que tenerlo ella. Pero insistió en eso y en que la leyésemos los tres juntos. Así que, Jaune ¿Haces los honores?

 

-¿Estáis seguros, chicos?- Jaune miró con inseguridad a sus compañeros y amigos mientras sus manos, temblorosas,  tomaban la carta que les había dejado en herencia su amiga.

 

-Creo que eres la persona idónea para hacerlo. Nora también lo cree. Y seguro que Pyrrha, allá donde esté, también lo opina- Ren miró a Nora y luego a Jaune mientras decía esto- así que, por favor, hazlo.

 

-Está bien…- tomó aire y con mucho cuidado abrió el sobre que contenía la carta, así como la sacó y empezó a leerla.

 

_“Querida madre,_

 

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Va todo bien? Lamento muchísimo no poder escribirte tan a menudo como me gustaría, pero ahora mismo estamos en pleno torneo y hemos estado bastante atareados. En dos días me toca combatir en la modalidad individual. Estoy un tanto nerviosa, al fin y al cabo, aquí estamos los mejores combatientes, pero daré todo de mí y me esforzaré por mi equipo._

 

_Creo que nunca te he hablado de mis compañeros, pero puedo afirmar sin duda alguna que son los mejores seres que he conocido. Me alegra haber podido encontrar a alguien tan noble como lo son ellos. Sabes… Nunca sentí que fuese lo correcto desear mucho ni soñar demasiado, al menos no sin esforzarme. Pero poder estar con personas así está por encima de todo lo que jamás pude haber imaginado. Creo que somos el equipo perfecto._

 

_Ren es una persona bastante seria y puede parecer frío, pero tiene un gran corazón. Es bastante responsable y suele ser el encargado de que mantengamos la calma en el grupo. He de decir que me causa cierta admiración, me encantaría ser tan calmada y poder controlar las situaciones tan bien como él. Nora es todo lo opuesto a él, pero también la persona que alegra al grupo en los peores momentos. Es un torbellino, no para quieta. Pero se agradece tener a una influencia tan positiva en el grupo que no se rinde cuando los demás estamos decaídos, ella nos da fuerza para seguir adelante. Cuando Nora y Ren trabajan juntos, son imparables. Puede que por eso hagan tan buena pareja._

 

_Y por último, Jaune. Jaune… Me quedaría sin espacio hablando de él. La gente cree que es débil, pero nunca había conocido a persona más valiente y con más fuerza de voluntad que él. Me encanta entrenar con él. Comenzó sin saber apenas usar una espada y haber podido entrenar con él no solo le ha ayudado a él, sino a mí también. Además lo paso muy bien con él,  es divertido, un encanto,  y siempre está dispuesto a superar los obstáculos que le ponen, aunque en muchas ocasiones no tiene confianza en sí mismo, cuando tiene un gran potencial. Al fin y al cabo, es nuestro líder. Pero muchas veces creo que se presiona mucho. Él hace todo lo que puede y lo hace muy bien, estoy tan orgullosa de él… También he de decir que es alguien a quien me gustaría mantener a mi lado. Es una persona única para mí y me gustaría estar con él todo lo que pudiese._

 

_Siento que he hablado demasiado, me excuso por ello. Espero poder enviarte más cartas a menudo._

 

_Te quiere,_

_Pyrrha_ ”.

 

Se hizo el silencio. Numerosas lágrimas impregnaban el papel de la carta, todas pertenecientes a Jaune. Los otros dos estaban sobrecogidos y abrazándose el uno en el otro. Nora lloraba y Ren la miraba en silencio y le acariciaba la cabeza para tranquilizarla, pero lágrimas sigilosas caían por su cara. Jaune tuvo sentimientos encontrados respecto a la carta. Esta le hacía recordar más aún la ausencia de Pyrrha, pero… estaba contento de una manera u otra. Sabía que cuando estuvo junto a ellos había sido feliz y eso era lo único que importaba.

 

-No sé qué decir. Pyrrha nos quería, y nosotros la queríamos. Es injusto – Nora se secó las lágrimas y miró a Jaune- pero al menos pudimos despedirnos de ella y vivimos una época preciosa. Si tan solo hubiese sido diferente… Si hubiésemos podido ayudarla…

 

-Entonces tenemos que sea diferente, hacer que todos puedan vivir sin tener que separarse de esta manera de sus seres queridos y protegerles. Y estoy seguro de que Pyrrha nos ayudará. No con armas… Pero sí desde nuestro corazón. Ella no está muerta siempre que esté ahí ¿No creéis? –Jaune suspiró y prosiguió- ¿Estáis dispuestos a hacerlo?

 

-Cuenta con nosotros- afirmó Ren.

 

-Por Pyrrha – Jaune puso una mano extendida. A este se unieron Ren y Nora, uno tras otro- ¡Por Pyrrha!- los tres gritaron el nombre de la fallecida y se expandió por el aire nostálgico de la habitación.

 

Entonces por su cabeza pasaron preciosos recuerdos de cuando los cuatro eran un equipo y ellos dos estaban juntos. Cuando practicaban, entrenaban, estudiaban… cuando Nora se comió las tortitas que hizo Ren y se quedaron sin desayuno, el baile, cuando hicieron una pelea de comida en la cafetería y por poco son expulsados, y otras vivencias más… Y ese beso, el que marcó la despedida. Cuando pensaba en este, sus labios ardían, y una sensación de vacío se apoderaba de su pecho, lo asfixiaba, lo ahogaba. Pero también sentía alivio, se pudieron despedir, no de la mejor manera, pero al menos tuvo la oportunidad, y en parte era un consuelo. Aunque si tan solo pudiese haber podido besarla más veces…

 

Prometió con su vida guardar esa carta, su reliquia más preciada, y llevar a cabo lo que acordó con sus amigos. Solo esperaba que, allá donde estuviera Pyrrha ahora, fuera feliz. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Acabo de encontrar este fic que escribí hace tiempo y pensé que sería buena idea subirlo por aquí. RWBY es una de mis series favoritas y tengo más ganas de escribir en un futuro sobre ellos. Espero que os guste.


End file.
